


Saturday Morning Showdown

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Epic Battles, Gen, Humor, Saturday Morning Cartoon, Saving the World, Validar Fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucina and her friends catch the big bad in a less dramatic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, "and I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you darned kids!"_

"Woohoo! We caught them!" Cynthia leapt off her pegasus and tried to execute a victory dance. The demon terrorizing the villages and killing everyone was trapped in the net, arms tied to their side, struggling and hollering. "We did it, we're heroes!"

Yarne transformed back into his more-or-less human form and nearly fainted with relief.

"It's over! We're all alive!"

"And now, we can find out who's been causing all this death and destruction," Lucina said firmly. "Inigo, if you will?" Inigo beamed, stepped forward, pulled the burlap sack from the person's head...

" _Robin?!_ "

A horrified whimper rose from the group, Morgan burying his face in Nah's chest and sniffling.

"Mother, why?"

"Explain." Gerome glared at the woman, who refused to speak, only for Laurent to step forward and shake his head.

"Not Dame Robin." Severa gave him kind of a _duh_ look.

"Uhhh, it's her face? And her body? And her hair? Clearly it's her, so-called genius!" Laurent ignored her and gave the ponytail a tug, causing a rubbery Robin mask to come right off and reveal a much uglier face.

"Old Mr. Validar?!"

The angry sorcerer shook his head, one arm wriggling free of the ropes so he could make a fist and shake it at them. He looked more like a man who'd just had a bucket of water dumped on his head rather than a threat.

"I almost had it! I was just about to summon Grima and destroy the world!" He growled. "I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" Cynthia grinned, taking a heroic bow.

"That's what you get when you mess with us!" Lucina whacked Validar over the head with Falchion, Validar passed out and everyone laughed happily. The future was safe!


End file.
